1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray diagnosis apparatus for supporting catheterization.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is available an X-ray diagnosis apparatus for supporting catheterization. One of catheterization techniques is coronary artery intervention. In coronary artery intervention, the operator manipulates a device such as a catheter under fluoroscopy while checking a stenotic region or a blood vessel shape on a contrast-enhanced image (past image). In general, a contrast-enhanced image and a fluoroscopic image (current image) are displayed on different monitors. The operator comprehends a stenotic region or a blood vessel shape on a contrast-enhanced image and the device position or the like on a fluoroscopic image by taking into consideration the movement of the heart due to pulsation or respiration while alternately referring to these contrast-enhanced and fluoroscopic images. This makes it difficult to comprehend a stenotic region, a blood vessel shape, and the position of an objective region such as a device position.
As disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 04-48452, as a technique for supporting coronary artery intervention, there is available a technique of superimposing and displaying a contrast-enhanced image corresponding to one heartbeat on a fluoroscopic image by using the ECG gated imaging method. However, a large positional shift due to respiration degrades superimposition accuracy. In addition, a given portion of the heart does not necessarily remain at the same position even in identical electrocardiographic phases. Even in respiratory phases and identical electrocardiographic phases with breath holding, the superimposition accuracy is poor. For this reason, even with the use of this technique, it is still difficult to comprehend an objective region. That is, the number of times of contrast medium imaging does not decrease. In addition, the load on each subject remains heavy. Under the circumstances, there has been a strong demand for the advent of a technique that can improve the efficiency of catheterization.